peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 April 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-04-07 ; Comments * By and large, a very noisy show, with JP indulging himself with a lot of drum and bass (he had just received a large consignment), jungle and dub. *Contains a historic moment, the very first play by John of "a sizzling new single" by Pulp: 'Common People' (which had already appeared the previous year in a session). *John then plays a very short (10 second) track of grindcore, followed by the comment: "It's good to know someone's still doing it." *There is an amusing moment when John attempts to play the Impalas track, instead launching into Johnny Tillotson's 'Poetry In Motion' by mistake. He later apologises, stating that he has always intensely disliked the song and wished to save his audience from it. *JP seems to be having a lot of trouble with stammering: he introduces a jingle for his Saturday show by stating that it was 'recorded in the days when I could speak properly'. he excuses his fast links by saying that he is afraid of either spontaneously combusting or his head turning inside out (thankfully, these phenomena do not happen). *The band Bush featured in this show are a Canadian rock group from the early 1970s, not the British post-grunge outfit (Peel teases his audience by leading them to suspect that it is indeed the latter). *The Black Star Liner session contains a fifth track not mentioned in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions. Sessions *Black Star Liner, #1. Recorded 1995-03-07. No known commercial release. *Mug, one and only session. Recorded 1995-03-16. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a *Sonic Subjunkies, 'Central Industrial 2: The Lockdown (EP-Turntable Terrorists)' (Digital Hardcore) *Teengenerate, 'Shake Rattle And Roll (LP-Get Action!)' (Crypt) *Clarence Gatemouth Brown, 'Ain't That Dandy (LP-Okie Dokie Stomper)' (Japanese import) *Black Star Liner, 'Tabla Attack' (Peel Session) *Mug, 'Sitting Frog Imitator' (Peel Session) *NY Loose, 'Pretty Suicide (7 inch - B-side of Spit)' (Non Fiction) *Harry Pussy 'Side 1 Band 3 (7 inch - Untitled)' (Planet Records) *Dread Bass, 'Baby Tears (12 inch)'(Second Movement) *(news) *China Drum, 'Cloud Nine (Compilation LP - The Best Punk Rock In England, Son)' (Snuffy Smile) *Uncle Wiggley, 'Empty Bag (LP-Non Stuff)' (Hemiola) *Black Star Liner, 'Harmon Session Special' (Peel Session) File b *Impala, 'Penetration (10 inch EP-Kings Of The Strip)' (Estrus) *Impalas, 'Sorry, I Ran All The Way Home (7 inch)' MGM *Taller Boy, 'Hard Time Boss (12 inch)' (Magma) *Supergrass, 'Lenny (LP-I Should Coco)' (Parlophone) *Tommy McCook And The Agrovators, 'Inspiring Dub (LP-King Tubby Meets The Aggrovators At Dub Station)' (Trojan) *Mug, 'Compilation Dogfood' (Peel Session) *Pulp, 'Common People (7 inch)' (Polygram) *Arsedestroyer, 'Number Two (CD - Arsedestroyer)' (Distortion) *AxCx, 'I'm Still Standing (LP-Top 40 Hits)' (Earache) *Black Star Liner, 'Hooba Hooba' (Peel Session) *Babes In Toyland, 'Drivin' (LP-Nemesisters)' (Reprise) *Electric Eels, 'Cyclotron (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) *Van Basten, 'King Of The Death Posture (Rock Steady Version) (12 inch )' (Brute) File c *(news) *Fondled, 'Never Be Your Girl (Compilation LP-Volume Two: American Underground 94)' (Shredder) *Distorted Waves Of Om, 'A Strange Tune (EP-With Intent To Distort)' (Irk) *Beatnik Filmstars, 'Bigot Sponger Haircut Policy (7 inch)' (Mobstar) *Mug, 'Tout Est Anatomique' (Peel Session) *Ed Rush, 'The Force Is Electric (12 inch-Gangsta Hardstep)' (No U-Turn) *Huevos Rancheros, 'Gump Worsley's Lament (LP-Dig In!)' (Mint) *Secret Of Life, 'Something Real (CD EP-Part Of Your Crowd)' (SOL) *Sharon Shannon, 'Queen Of The West (LP-Sharon Shannon)' (Solid) *Black Star Liner, 'Non Stop To The Border (Peel Session) *Odd Numbers, 'Autumn Leaves (LP-Retro Fitted For Today)' (819) *Livestock, 'Pie'n'Octopus (LP-Livestock)' (Low Tech) File d *Space DJs, 'Bang (EP-Space DJs)' (Infonet) *Mug, 'Parents Express Shock Attitude' (Peel Session) *Bush, 'I Can Hear You Calling (LP-Bush)' (Courduroy) *Snuff, 'Sweet Dreams (Compilation EP-Easter Egg Splosion)' (Basket Case) *(news) *G. L. Crockett, 'Look Out Mabel (LP-House Rockin' Blues)' (Ace) *Nouvelle Generation De La Republique Democratique, 'Ma Cherie (LP-Sassa La Graisse)' (Cerno Disque) *Shapiros, 'Cross Your Mind (7 inch - Gone By Fall EP)' (Pop Factory) *Sluts For Hire, 'We're In A Band (LP-Shreds Volume Two: American Underground 94)' (Shredder) *Black Star Liner, 'Ottoman Empire' (Peel Session) *Flying Saucer Attack, 'Rainstorm Blues (LP-Further)' (Domino) *Da Intalex, 'What Ya Gonna Do? (EP-Nasty Jungle Remix)' (Flex) File ;Name *a)-d) Peel Show 1995-04-07 ;Length *Complete 3 hour show. ;Other *Files created from tapes CB002 and CB003 of 500 Box. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:500 Box Category:One For Ken